


You're Finally Mine

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I want this to be canon, Romance, SakyoIzu brainrot is real, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: I think most SakyoIzu shippers are wishing for this kind of thing to happen to them in the future.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	You're Finally Mine

"Wow! Look at this beautiful view!" Izumi's voice was laced with pure amazement when she opened their hotel room's curtains. The sun is already starting to set, and pretty hues that range from reds to yellows painted the sky and outlined the skyscrapers, creating a somewhat picturesque view from where they are.

Sakyo stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, it really is beautiful," he said, feeling her hands caressing his arms, and definitely feeling that band sitting on her left ring finger.

Standing there by the window, the realization finally sunk in: today, they start living as husband and wife.

Earlier that day, they got married in a beautiful chapel, surrounded by beautiful flowers and all of their loved ones and friends. Tears of joy and laughter filled the air... Everything was just perfect.

Sakyo was feeling a lump in his throat, a surge of emotions came hitting him once again. He feels like he's the happiest man on the Earth at that time. The only woman he loved for more than half of his life is right here, in his arms, carrying his surname, and vowed to spend the rest of her life with him.

He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. He had cried too many happy tears today, and he wished he won't cry right now. He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, as she's still wearing her lacy wedding gown, and rested his forehead on it this time.

Izumi brought her hand up and caressed his hair. "You okay back there?" she teased.

"...Mine," he whispered.

"Huh?"

Tightening his hold on her, he sighed a shaky breath. "You're finally mine, Izumi..."

He pulled away for a bit, arms still around her, when he felt her turning around to face him. He was then greeted with her big, beautiful, clear eyes, and there on her lips sits a beautiful smile.

With her soft hands, she cupped his face and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm yours now," Izumi said and showed the wedding ring on her left hand. "Forever."

He chuckled at what she said. "Damn it, I love you so much."

Without waiting for her to reply, he leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, tender, loving kiss. Izumi's arms wrapped around Sakyo's neck, closing her eyes and returning the kiss with equal fervor.

Pulling away only when they need to catch their breaths, Sakyo rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Izumi..." he said once again with a voice just above a whisper, as if he wants her to be the only one who can hear him even though they're the only ones in the room.

Izumi then puts some distance between them, and grabbed his left hand from her back. She then planted a soft kiss on his palm, and then on the wedding ring on his finger before nuzzling her cheek on his palm.

She did all these without breaking eye contact with Sakyo, who was just standing there, watching her with blushing cheeks. She smiled at him before saying the words that will surely make her husband happy.

"I love you, too, Sakyo... I love you so much..."

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a smut fic but I wrote the beginning of the story too pure and emotional so I just left it at that uwu.


End file.
